31 de octubre
by Kath Thornton
Summary: La noche de Halloween significa algo distinto para los Potter que para el resto de las personas, es el recordatorio de una época más oscura… y también el recordatorio de que siempre habrá esperanza. One-shot. HHr.


**31 de octubre**

**Summary:** La noche de Halloween significa algo distinto para los Potter que para el resto de las personas, es el recordatorio de una época más oscura… y también el recordatorio de que siempre habrá esperanza. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Era 31 de octubre.

Otra vez.

Para la mayoría de sus vecinos en el tranquilo Godric's Hollow, Halloween era solo la noche en que sus hijos salían casa por casa pidiendo dulces, todos ellos vestidos de brujas, duendes, vampiros o cualquier otro ser mágico que estuviera de moda en ese momento para luego volver a sus casas y disfrutar de sus botines. _Disfraces y dulces_, eso era lo que esa fecha significaba para la mayoría de las personas. Ellos no tenían por qué saber que para él el 31 de octubre era una fecha que no podía pasar por alto.

Era una fecha que jamás podría olvidar.

Tomó su abrigo desde el armario a un costado del vestíbulo de su hogar, y se lo calzó antes de salir. Podía escuchar ruidos en el segundo piso de la vivienda, seguramente eran sus hijos corriendo de un lado al otro de sus habitaciones, en la cocina, su esposa tarareaba una vieja canción en voz baja. El aroma de lo que fuera que estuviera preparando para cenar era delicioso e inundaba toda la estancia. Nadie vino a despedirlo o a intentar persuadirlo de acompañarlo a donde quiera que fuera, todos sabían a donde iba y que él siempre deseaba emprender ese camino por si solo.

Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de si, en el porche ya estaban ubicadas las calabazas de distintos tamaños que su familia y él habían estado tallando la tarde anterior, cuando comenzara a oscurecer encenderían velas dentro de ellas. Un gracioso espantapájaros vestido con ropas viejas del ático estaba clavado en uno de los costados del jardín.

Los Potter también celebraban Halloween aunque para ellos era una fecha con sentimientos entremezclados.

Caminó con lentitud por el sendero que ya tan bien conocía, acercándose más a la zona céntrica del pueblo y alejándose más de su hogar. Sus pasos eran lentos y comedidos, como si su cuerpo se sintiera algo reticente a avanzar. Las hojas secas de los arboles crujían al ser aplastadas por las suelas de sus zapatos, el aire traía el aroma de comida casera recién hecha, golosinas y el sonidos de voces alegres e infantiles que ya se preparaban para las diversiones nocturnas. El cielo parcialmente cubierto por nubes comenzaba a mostrar el tinte anaranjado del atardecer. Vio como algunos niños ya comenzaban a dejarse ver por las calles disfrazados con distintos motivos de Halloween.

Siguió caminando, sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía. Todos los años iba al mismo lugar, en esa misma fecha y a una hora muy similar. En ese momento en que el día estaba pronto a dejar de serlo y la noche se aproximaba sin ser vista. Aquella visita ya se había convertido en una especie de ritual para él. Un ritual que siempre emprendía en solitario.

La vieja verja del cementerio junto a la iglesia del pueblo chirrió en protesta al ser abierta. Alguien debería preocuparse de darle una engrasada a las bisagras, pensó, pero como casi nadie visitaba ese lugar tal vez no encontraban necesario tomarse esa molestia. No había nadie en las cercanías reparando en él así que sacó su varita y solucionó el problema. La puerta se cerró sin el más mínimo ruido a sus espaldas. El hombre no pudo evitar tomarse unos minutos para contemplar el lugar al completo, seguía igual que el año anterior y el año anterior a ese. El cementerio nunca cambiaba, ya no había lugar para nuevas tumbas y algunas de las que ya había eran tan antiguas que ya no había quien las visitaría y limpiara. Todo allí transmitía una sensación de inalterable continuidad. Era como si el tiempo no pasara en aquel pequeño lugar.

Él conocía muy bien el camino para llegar hasta su destino. Lo había memorizado después de la primera vez hacía tantos años ya. Pronto estuvo frente a la tumba de mármol blanco que pertenecía a sus padres. Por algo que ya parecía una costumbre adquirida, volvió a leer la inscripción de la lapida que tan bien conocía.

_James Potter, 27 de marzo de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981._

_Lily Potter, 30 de enero de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981._

_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._

Habían pasado treinta y un años desde que sus padres habían muerto. Treinta y un años, toda una vida sin ellos a su lado.

Los extrañaba demasiado. Aun no podía sobreponerse a no haberlos conocido, a tener tan pocos recuerdos de ellos. A no tenerlos allí, junto a él, para contarles tantas cosas… Hubiera deseado tenerlos allí cuando supo que iba a ser padre por primera vez. Estaba tan nervioso, aun lo recordaba, habría deseado preguntarle a su padre que había sentido él en su lugar, hubiera deseado celebrarlo juntos.

Hubiera deseado que estuvieran allí, los dos, para ver a sus nietos crecer. Para pasar todas aquellas festividades juntos. Pero ellos no estuvieron y jamás lo estarían porque ellos habían muerto para que el mundo en donde los hijos de Harry Potter vivían fuera un lugar mejor.

Pero a veces no podía evitar pensar en como habrían sido las cosas si se hubiera criado con sus padres, si los hubiera tenido allí junto a él cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, si hubieran estado _allí_… Pero también sabía que todo pasaba por algo y tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes él no sería el hombre que era ahora.

Y por mucho que deseara haber tenido a sus padres junto a si mientras crecía, no había nada que lo pudiera tentar a cambiar su vida actual.

Sonrió. El humor sombrío con el cual había llegado al cementerio se esfumo como la neblina en una mañana de otoño. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, el ir a visitar a sus padres ese día siempre hacía que se sintiera agradecido por lo que tenía, por lo que ellos habían hecho por él y que solo ahora lograba comprender a totalidad.

—Gracias mamá, gracias papá—susurró hacía la lapida.

Las suaves pisadas antecedieron la llegada de alguien más, él se quedó allí, de pie frente a la tumba de sus padres hasta que sintió que las pisadas se detuvieron justo a sus espaldas.

—¡Papi! —exclamó la vocecita que él conocía tan bien.

Harry se volteó para ver a su hija que lo esperaba de pie tras él. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a la pequeña Lily con su oscuro cabello tan indomable como el suyo recogido en dos trenzas, sus brillantes ojos castaños sonreían desde debajo del ala de un sombrero. Pero lo que lo había hecho sonreír era el hecho de ver el disfraz que la pequeña de siete años había decidido usar esa noche, el viejo sombrero y la vieja túnica de su madre durante los años de Hogwarts y que debió ser adaptada al tamaño de la niña. El sombrero aun se le caía a momentos sobre los ojos dándole una apariencia cómica. Una pequeña escoba, que afortunadamente no era _su_ escoba, firme en su mano derecha y un pequeño caldero de fantasía colgaba de su otro brazo dispuesto a recibir muchos dulces, de seguro.

Lily Potter estaba vestida como toda una bruja.

—Te ves hermosa, calabacita…

—¡Cala-baza! —exclamó otra vocecita infantil.

Un poco más alejada de donde se encontraba su hija mayor se encontraba su esposa con su hijo de tres años, James, en brazos. Los rizos castaños del pequeño quedaban parcialmente ocultos por el sombrerito naranja y con un tallo verde, esa noche él era la «_calabacita_» de la familia. Hermione, su esposa, le sonrió, acomodando al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras esperaba a que su esposo y su hija se reunieran con ellos. Su cabello castaño y rizado se encontraba suelto hasta la altura de los hombros y le sonreía con calidez. Sus ojos castaños brillaban. Ella sabía muy bien lo que para Harry significaba visitar a sus padres en cada aniversario de sus muertes, sabía también lo que esto hacía a su estado de ánimo. Pero también sabía que si bien lo dejaba ir solo hasta allí siempre debía ir a buscarlo. Era lo único que parecía traerlo de vuelta de donde fuera que su mente viajara cada vez que visitaba el cementerio. Y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todos los años, por él.

Harry se acercó hacía ellos y extendió los brazos para tomar al pequeño, ella lo dejo hacer de inmediato. Él se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—No deberías estar cargándolo. No te hace bien cargar con tanto peso—le comentó dándole una significativa mirada al vientre ligeramente abultado de Hermione.

—No pasa nada, Harry. Recuerda que no es la primera vez que estoy embarazada—le respondió tomando una de las manos de Lily entre las suyas. Sonriendo ante la extrema preocupación de su marido cada vez que se encontraba embarazada.

Los cuatro Potter abandonaron el viejo cementerio de Godric' Hollows tal como venían haciendo desde hacía más de diez años, juntos, tomados de las manos y abrazados entre si. Queriéndose cada día más que el anterior.

Y en algún lugar, no muy lejano, pero tampoco tan cercano, ocultos sin ser vistos entre las sombras previas del anochecer, Lily y James Potter sonríen viendo la familia que su hijo ha logrado construir. Sonríen pensando una vez más que el sacrificio valió la pena.

Que la felicidad de Harry vale el no haber podido estar junto a él.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno esto surgió... no sé bien de donde, tal vez producto de las galletas que comí. Quien sabe... La verdad, sentía desde hace días ganas de escribir algo referente a Halloween sobre Harry Potter pero no quería hacer algo obvio como una celebración de Halloween, quería hacer algo un poquito más profundo. Y entonces, la imagen apareció y este es el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
